Rfa AU
by Breakerofthebroken
Summary: Au where reader has terminal cancer when they join the party, Spoiler free unless mentioned otherwise. Yoosungxreader Although it's not revolved around them.(Sorry not sorry)
1. Chapter 1

You had joined an organization not too long ago

Called the Rfa. You met some pretty amazing

People and honestly, they were some of

The greatest friends you could ever have.

Most of the time they would cheer you up

And that never failed to give you motivation to

Press on.

What they didn't know was your secret. You

We're almost sure seven knew because he

did background checks on you, but he never brought it

Up. You had a terminal disease eating away at

Every cell in your body. Constantly in pain but

You had to push on for these friends.

The days before the party were approaching,

And even though you tried to keep your distance

You couldn't help but fall for each member.

They were all so dear, which made it harder to

Make this decision. Your legs no longer worked

Like they used to before. Trying to play it off

In the camera, using the broken foot excuse.

But that would only work for so long. You can no longer

Breathe on your own, but the other members

Didn't know that. They treated you like you belonged,

Like one of them. And that warm feeling was addicting

You never want to ruin that. Which is why this party

Needs to be above and beyond. After all your end is approaching

You join the chat on the 11th day, and reminisce on

Past moments. Every bit of joy you've experienced

These past days were more than all the happiness

You've had in your entire life.

After talking for a little bit they each leave one

By one saying they'll see you soon. "Oh..."

You sigh, that's all you can manage. After

Checking up on last minute details, you

Wheel your way out of the apartment, with the

Oxygen tank attached to the wheelchair.

"Thank god for elevators" you manage to mumble

Only to be short of breath.

You don't want to surprise the other members so

You manage to sneak in undetected. You only

Want to see the party, not participate. Because

That would only make it harder to say goodbye.

You knew there was no cure or operation, as

Your mother passed away from the very same illness.

Sitting quietly in the corner the members enter

Your line of sight. Each one elegantly dressed, but

Show signs of worry. You already know, it's because

You're not there. "I'm sorry" you manage to gasp out.

Shortly after those words, Jaehee appears by your side.

"Excuse me, I don't believe you checked in. May I

Have your name?" She asks in a formal matter.

She was dressed in a slightly more fashionable work uniform.

Her eyes bore into you as she takes in the wheelchair. Along

The many other much needed health supplies.

After clearing your throat a few times you quietly

Manage to reply. "Y/n." It comes out raspy and

Even though you only said one word, your gasping

For more air, repositioning the nasal hose that

Breathes for you. For a split second you see shock.

Then a sense of sadness. "So it's you... You're quite.."

You knew she was struggling. Everyone does when

They see you, only looks of pity. Damn there goes

The sneak in sneak out plan. "I'm not what you were expecting

Right?" You manage to squeeze out, hurting your

Lungs in the process. It must've taken notice to the

Other members because now they're surrounding you.

Each one, taking in who you are. The first one to

Speak is yoosung. "Who cares if you're a little broken,

Your still amazing for putting this party together!".

No no no... Please stay away. You think, I don't want

To hurt you. But no words escape. Your vision blurs

As you think about your future. "Way to make the lady

Cry." Speaks Zen in a worried voice. You want to run

And never look back, scream and tell them to stop

You didn't think it would be this big of a problem. But

You manage to say "I.. Have cachexia... And many

Other..." You take a break to breathe. "Types of cancers."

You take a moment to catch you breath. Waiting

For their response. How will they react? Pity? Sadness?

What about yoosung? He lost a close one and he is

Soon to lose another. You want to hide, make them

Forget you ever existed. After all you're a time bomb

Waiting to explode, hurting everyone around you.

"Well let's make this the best first party!" Yoosung says

Quite excitedly. "Yoosung, please calm down."

You turn your head to the raven haired male who spoke.

"Jumin..." You say. He must've understood. After all

You can barely talk in your condition. "Well I believe it's time to give

Your great speech, impress the mighty God seven~"

You hear the energetic voice and it gives you hope.

False hope but confidence. After a struggle of getting

On the stage to the podium, you glance out. How

Did it end up this way? Sneak in sneak out, that was

The plan! You take a deep breathe, because God

Knows you'll need it. Haha funny how things work out

"Hello... Everyone, thank you for coming." Stopping

To breathe "It means allot ... To me to host... This

Great party... And I hope it meets.. Everyone's" you

Pause. Please not now, a few more words just work.

Your body catches up and you continue "expectations..

I know I... Might look a little worn..." After clearing your

Throat you start up again "but I promise to make it

Through the party at least... As this will be the..." Stopping

To hold back the tears, you inhale and exhale. Trying

To shake away the light head feeling. "This will be the

First and last one I'm hosting.." There's a few

Gasps and you turn to look at the members. Who all

Give you confused looks. All except the 2 members

Who figured it out, and instead of confusion it's...

Sadness. "I want to make this a good party so please

Do not let my announcement ruin the... Atmosphere."

Pausing for a moment, " thank you again, have a good

Night." You end abruptly and slowly wheel your way down.

Although it didn't last long as the next thing you know

Your seeing black and hearing a voice shout "Y/N!"

You wake up, the smell of sterilized utensils enters your

Nose. Hospital. You move around only to realize you're

Immobilized by needles and tubes in places that tubes

Shouldn't be. "Is this it?" You mumble to yourself, only

To reveal you're also wearing an oxygen mask. Figures.

After a quiet knock, the door slightly opens. To reveal

All the members except for one. Everyone but V, which was

Okay as you only talked to him a few times, and at the party

If that could be called talking. "Hey sleepyhead you were

Knocked out cold for a few days." Says a certain blonde

Haired boy. Oh how you loved them all. You couldn't

Bring yourself to push them away, but you don't want to

Say goodbye. They're your only friends. Hell they could

Even be called family. You look at each of them. Silence

Fills the air except for the machines keeping you

Alive. How did it turn out like this? How did you get such

Amazing people around you, you don't deserve it. The

Pain you will cause them, but you know your time is

Running out.

"I'm.. Sorry" you say quietly.

"Y/n... Your gonna be okay right?" Says yoosung, only

To get the response that comes off a little too harsh

"Please go away...".

"Can it be cured? I can hire only the best to help you."

Without even looking you knew who said it. Haha, only

If they knew. It's called terminal for a reason, incurable.

You only want to go in peace. But thats so hard to do

When the people you love most are right next to you.

"No... Don't waste it on someone... Like... Me" barely

Able to squeeze it out you give up on talking.

"Don't speak like that! You're gonna be alright!" The

Voice booms in the small room, letting out a chuckle

At the boys foolish words you manage to say

Full sentences, unbeknownst to you how but

That's okay. "I'm only gonna hurt you so please

Leave... I can feel it coming, it's so close..." You lift

Your restrained hand to reach up towards the

Fluorescent light. "The pain is gonna be gone

Forever" you feel tears springing to your eyes

At a fast pace. But you don't care, letting them

Flow freely. You turn your head only to realize

Every other person is trying their best to hold

Themselves together. You run through in your

Mind, croaking it out "You guys are the most

Amazing... People I've ever met. Please don't

Let my passing Ruin your warmth. Glow like...

Always.." The first to respond through choked

Tears is yoosung. The small boy wrapping his

Arms around you. "Please don't leave, we.. We

All love you! I know we haven't known eachother

For very long but You have to be strong! You can do

It I believe in you! Please... Please don't leave us.

Don't leave me! I-I love you so much!" His sudden

Confession only makes this ten times harder

"V is on his way at least try to hold out until he

gets here." Jumin announces quietly. Please Not another one,

it's hard enough with these but

No more... You turn your head back to yoosung,

Only to hear another voice speak up, but not

Directed to you. "Dude seriously she's on her

Death bed and you're gonna announce something

Like that? Jerk. Y/n don't mind him. Please relax a

Little I know it must be exhausting having all these

People around." The silver haired actor says waving his

Hand around motioning to everyone. I turn to face

yoosung yet again Looking into his amethyst eyes.

"I.. Me.. Too" you Can't bring yourself to say it. Why?

Why can't you Do this one thing. Stupid body, stupid lungs

why is this happening? Your mind goes into pits when

You realize your gasping, the pain is immense.

Shooting from you lungs to your brain.

Oh the sweet relief will be here soon. "Y/n!?" You

Hear a worried seven yell out, along with many other

Voices. Before choking out a few last words. "I

Love you too, yoosung... Please meet me again."

After that everything goes dark. No pain, nothing.

At Least for you... "Ok... y/n" says the distant voice.

To be continued...


	2. A New Start

You wake up to a blinding light. Were you gone?

The pain is. Maybe this is heaven?

No, it couldn't be, your mothers not here.

In this state of confusion and guessing,

An elegantly dressed woman approaches.

Covered in sheaths and she has long blonde

Hair. "Welcome to paradise, my child." She

Speaks, quietly as if she were talking to a baby.

Her locks of hair swing as she takes another

Step. You've seen her somehow before, but

Where? More importantly, "Where am I?", you

Talk aloud, almost to yourself. You turn your

Head taking in your surroundings. Which isn't

Much. "This is a place where the decision is made."

Almost an immediate response, she almost sounds

Bored. Couldn't blame her, then you notice your

Not struggling to talk, or Breathe, or... You stand up

Almost jumping out glee you take tiny steps. Yes!

You scream internally, you can finally use your

'Useless' legs! "My child, you're probably confused,

As to what you're doing here." Those spoken words

Make you stop what your doing. "Yes, you said this

Is a place to make a decision, what is it?" You respond.

"I would like to offer a second chance, a reset per se.

You can go back to life before the Rfa, with no illness,

No pain, but all memories of those in the organization

Including yours, will be erased although all memories

For you will be erased, curing your illness, theirs will

Be reset to 12 days ago. Or You can stay here, in this ever

lasting paradise. The Choice is yours my dear." Holy cow,

your mouth gapes Open. A second chance? No pain nothing? But... Your

Memories of all your loved ones... But it wouldn't matter

Since you would forget anyways.. Maybe next time you

Could live a better life, go to college, fall in love all over

Again. But yoosung... Your heart still loves him, you never

Realized until he confessed but, his gentle aura makes

You so warm. But each member has that, when did you

Fall for him again? Maybe when he vowed to protect you.

You don't care anyways all you know is you want a second

Chance. "I'll do it. Send me back." You straighten your

Posture a little, not really knowing what to expect.

"Alright, well let's go back shall we? Back 12 days..." The

Light fades and before you know it your unconscious.

You jolt, what was that? A nightmare? It slowly fades until

You can't even remember it anymore. "What time is it?"

Talking groggily out loud to yourself. Rolling over to check

The clock on the bed stand, it reads 12 AM. Your phone

Is buzzing "Ughhh who is texting at this hour?" Complaining

Out loud. Getting out of bed to go over to your phone, the

Screen lights up showing a new messenger app.

Unknown: ...Hello...?

You continue the conversation with this 'unknown'

Person as he asks you to go to this certain apartment.

"Why not I don't have anything better to do at 12 freaking

Am in the morning, who the hell does this anyway?"

You grumble to yourself. After throwing on a quick outfit

To at least not look like a creep when walking the

Streets then grabbing your phone and a couple other

Items, you head out.

You step into what looks like a

nicely decorated elevator suddenly you're self

Conscious of what you're doing there. 'He could be

A kidnapper' is what runs through your mind. After

Reaching one of this highest floors you step out of

The elevator and head down the hall to the destined

Apartment. After messaging back a few times he tells

You to go INSIDE the studio apartment... "Isn't this

Burglary?" You mumble. After shrugging off your

Sense of unease, you input the code and step inside.

The door clicking behind you and suddenly being

Transferred to yet another chat room. Why does this

All feel familiar, in a way but different... Maybe you've

Been in a room like this before? You can't seem to

Shake the sense of déjà vu. It seems as if the other

People are just noticing your presence.. 'Well here's

Another exhausting night' you think.

Introductions were made and it turns out that you're in

A dead girls apartment, well that's unsettling, and

You're now the host of a fundraising party. "Make that a

Long month." You chuckle at your own remark. You

Spot the cctv that one of the males named 707 talked

About, and wonder if he's watching you. To test the

Theory you go up to the camera and stick you face to

It, poking your tongue out and crossing your eyes.

Laughing to yourself, you conclude he's probably not.

You go to get some water and immediately reach for

A cupboard with the cups. "How did... I know that?".

You take a seat with your drink and begin to fully

Realize your situation, "Man, if only my mom could

See me now, she would totally give me another

Lecture." You speak aloud. You go back into the

Chat room and notice yoosung. He's a college boy,

Who's addicted to gaming. A game called LOLOL,

You've heard of it but never actually played it. You

Enter the chatroom and have a rather pleasant

Conversation with him. Laughing out loud to

Some of his sillyness and it dons on you that you

That you've done this before, you know you have.

How? He tells you he has to leave and while saying

Goodbye you feel a ache in your heart. 'Why does

This hurt so much?' You feel a hole in the depths

Of yourself. You get up a little too quickly and collapse

Due to light headedness. You stay on the floor for a

Little before eventually going to sleep.

"Meet me again..." You hear yourself say. 'Where am I?'

You think aloud. Are these?... The Rfa members?

You've only got photos so far but you can tell that it's

Them. You laying in what seems a hospital bed, but

Why? You're perfectly healthy so why is the 'dream'

You acting as if she's dying? You notice the blonde haired

Boy crying at your bedside, 'why can't I move?' Then

You see the monitor, it's flat lined. 'But I'm right here?'

Is this the future? A past life? What's happening? Your

Mind is spinning and you can't wake up, until you hear

The four words that end the dream "I love you, y/n"

You jolt awake with a start, "when did I move to the bed?"

You rub your eyes and begin to yawn. Reaching for your

Phone as a notification goes off. "That's right I'm a member

Now..." Your confusion of where you were was clearing up.

That dream... What did it mean. And Yoosung, he... Said

He loved you. But why? Was he your lover at the time?

When you think about that your head begins to hurt.

"Best not to think about it now.." You clear your head and

Open the chatroom. It's seven, you casually talk and hear

Him play around and then zen joins. The notorious 707

Begins to tease zen about his cat allergy and sends photos

Of the precious Elly. You laugh at their exchange, only

Responding to a few comments. You can't help but feel

Like you've done this before... Impossible, maybe fresh

Air will clear your mind. "That's right I can't leave... Ughhh

What am I supposed to do?". You understand you have to

Host a fundraising party but you're not exactly doing

Anything for that right now. A little fresh air wouldn't do any

Harm... Right..? You get this sudden feeling that you shouldn't.

Like its compelling you not to, that if you were something

Very bad will happen. "I hate standing around, you know what?

I'm just gonna see what happens." Taking a step towards the

Door, your reach for the handle as your phone goes off, making

You jump back a little. Oh... It's just seven calling.. "Hello?" You

Say as you answer the phone. "Helloooo~~~ I just happened to

Notice you were heading for the door... You are not leaving are you?"

He says in the most whiniest voice he could manage. "Of course

Not I just wanted some fresh air. It's a bit exhausting being cooped

Up all day."

You guys exchange a conversation until you find yourself immersed

In his every word, this is your chance! "Do you ever... Feel like you've

Done this before?" You pause and expect to hear a crazy reply like

"What are you talking about?" But it's 707 so maybe he would say

"Oh my gosh all the time when I eat honey Buddha chips and PhD!"

But what you didn't expect to hear was what he actually said...

"You must-

To be continued


	3. A Change

SPOILER ALERT: it's spoiler for names and kind of sevens

route... okay guys please don't hate me... I'm

Only gonna break your heart a few more times... T-T

Saeyoung pov:

It's been about a day since she joined, well not for me but...

I woke up one day and everyone forgot about her.. At first I

Thought it was some sick joke to forget, after all we just had

Her funeral... But... It didn't seem right. I turn to check in on

Her, only she's reaching for the door handle "What the hell is

She doing.." I grumble. Instantly reaching for my phone to call

Her, she picks up immediately.. Oh how I love the sound of her

Voice.. Yoosung is- no was- so lucky to have her heart. Even

For a second, God knows I don't deserve her. I lose track of

Time as I talk with her, I don't even know how it happens, it just

Does, what's wrong with me? This isn't like me! "He-" I start to

Speak but she interrupts with one of the most peculiar questions

Yet... "Do you ever feel like you've done this before?" My

Heart stops at the question, does she remember? What does she

Mean? Could this mean she... I decide to make a reply that would

Seem as if to brush it off, but that's not what comes out. "You must

Be thinking of our past lives." Holy shit... What did I just say.. No!

She must think I'm weird now, well weirder... Fuck fuck how do I play

This off? Think of what 707 would say, God I can't think clearly when

I talk to her. Why? This really isn't like me, my train of though is

Interrupted when she says "Yeah maybe, gosh this sounds so silly,

Hehe-" oh lord, her laugh. A sight flush forms my cheeks, I know

Because I can feel the heat spreading. I totally wasn't listening for

The second half of that sentence but I really need to get off the phone.

What to say what to say...?! That's it! "Ah! Duty calls the great God Seven

Is being called back, a slave to work, saving lives and protecting. I'll

Talk to you later! Bye!" I hang up in an instant. Relief washes over, finally

I can relax. I can see in the cctv she chuckles at my exclaim and goes to

Sit back down. God, why does this happen to me? Why do I Have to fall

For the most amazing girl, one that I absolutely don't deserve. If I were

A poet I would compare her to the moon, and I to the waves, she's always

There to pull me up and keep me flowing. But I'm not a poet, or anything

That deserves to be kept up. I'm just... Here. When did I fall for her? Maybe

When I saw her for the first time, in the cctv. The first time she played this

Cruel game called life, she's too pure for this world. Trying to protect everyone.

Even in her past life, she lied so we wouldn't have to endure her pain. "I'm so

Happy for you, y/n. You're gonna fall in love with yoosung all over again, and

You won't get anything less than what you deserve. Unlike... Me.." My words

Turn into choked sobs. I can't protect her, I couldn't protect my own brother,

So why do I deserve this bright ball of sunshine, but no matter how many times

I meet her; I can't stop myself from loving her. Maybe... Maybe she could be the

Light that saves me? No. I'm thinking too recklessly. If I say she's important she'll

Just get hurt by the agency. I need to protect her, from mint eye, from saeran.

I know they're coming, they sent her here last time and they sent her again. God

Why was I cursed with this memory of the past? Why can't I just forget everything.

Her death, her infectious smile, and oh god her laugh. Just thinking about her makes

Me smile. God I'm so delusional, there's no way anyone would want me, but it's still

Nice to dream... The tears are gone, I guess it's time to get back to work. Because

That's all I'll ever be good for.

To be continued.

GUYS okay so writing this made me had mixed feelings about the relationship portion

Of my story... Soooo WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH ? Im comfortable with any character

Seriously (even v or saeran) so I'll take a poll, just tell me who and I'll see if I can do it!

Thanks for reading up to this point ^-^


	4. Talk to me

Your call ends abruptly when seven hangs up,

saying that he has more work to do. "What a weird

guy.." You chuckle to yourself, although you can't

help but feel he's hiding something.

The next few hours pass by in a blur, until you enter

the chatroom again, surprisingly its seven..

Along with Yoosung, he's teasing him about some

random disease saying he'll go into a coma.. 'Might as

well play along' is what runs through your train of

thought, but then another idea pops into your

'Don't tease him' but you frown slightly, why does it

hurt to think of anything that has to do with

So you play along, teaming up on him with 707 and

bombarding him with many different ridiculous things.

Man, when was the last time you had this much fun?

Laughing out loud a few more times you say your farewells and leave the chatroom. It's too early to tell but you think to yourself that you've taken a liking to Seven. Well you like all of them but you find yourself smiling most around the mysterious hacker. It's late before not too long and you slowly retreat yourself into the bed, thoroughly burying yourself in all the sheets and blankets around you. Pulling up the rfa messenger app, You suddenly get a phone call. The callers name states '707' after catching yourself smiling you sit up to take the call. "Hello..?" "Ah.. Helloooo~~ I hope i didn't startle you." The voice booms through the speakers of the phone. "No you're fine. What's up?" "Well thats good, my boss is digging me a grave and burying me in it with work." You hear a slight sigh "Well when your a slave for work you gotta do it. Who else will save the world?" He reverts back to the excited male he normally is and chats away on the phone. You both talk for about an hour before actually realizing how long you've both been on the phone. "Hey I have a question.." You hear him speak quietly through the speaker. "Ask away oh mighty God Seven!" Trying to sound cheery but you get the same monotone voice, "Do you... like yoosung? You know, like like." You giggle as he sounds like a 3rd grader looking for your crush, but you seriously ponder the question, You know you feel something around him, but what?

"Hmm, as a friend and he does make me feel pretty happy, but you do that too. I don't think I have feelings for him." It's almost like his whole demeanor changes. His voice comes out a little loud, causing you to move the phone away from your ear, but in reply "Good! I was worried I would've had to fight him for you!" Your heart stops. What does that mean? Does he like you? Your mind races a mile a minute, until he adds on "I saw that you bake and he probably would have wanted all of the goodies to himself!" That... makes a bit more sense but its still weird to word it like he did. A sigh of relief comes through your lips and you laugh it off saying "Well, if you want me to bake for you I would gladly do it. Although it might not turn out as well as you think it will."

"Yippeee~~! Thank you! 707 will be refueled by the power of sweets! Oooooh could you make a phd pepper and honey buddha chip flavored cake!?"

"Um... I don't even think thats possible. But I'll try! Anything for God Seven!"

"Yes! The most fantastic flavors all combined into a cake! Theres nothing better!"

"Hehe, well I believe its time for me to get back to the emails. Ever since V set the party date I've been working non-stop."

"Of course of course, well I have graced you with my presence but I will need to

take off! Oooh I wonder if I can go see Elly right now, since I got a break from work."

"Okay seven, goodnight, lo-" you stop yourself. What were you about to say!? The mere embarrassment makes you hang up without even letting him say goodbye. Your face is flushed red, you know due to the mirror that hangs across the bed.

Saeyoung POV:

I watch in the camera as I talk to her through the phone. She paces around the room stopping when she goes into thought, only to pick up the pace again. I didn't even realize that name slipped my mouth. Shit what is she going to say? How can I brush it off? She stops dead in her tracks... Does.. She remember? I think back to our previous phone call about the deja vu but... Also thinking back to when Yoosung called me earlier claiming

he thinks he's had this feeling before.. When I looked into her records they go to the same college, so its most likely they already might know each other. How is everything so different yet the same? Her voice wakes me from my trance. He's just a friend.. More than Ill ever be, but I play around with her, telling that I would've had to fight for her. Did she think that was weird? I look once more in the cctv, her every move entrances me. The sway of her hips stop as she whirls around. Face bright red and shes fumbling, I decide to end the torture by adding the fact i want her sweets to myself. If only she knew it wasn't the sweets I wanted from her.. She offers to make me cake and i revert back to my mask called '707'. We continue talking but my mind often wanders elsewhere. She sits on the edge of the bed, looking fragile. Like just hugging her would break her. I notice she's now peering into the camera, puffing her cheeks out. I laugh a little... Wow that felt good, freely laughing. The conversation comes to an end but she stops mid word then just hangs up. What had she been trying to say? I check to see if the connection was lost but...

She hung up!? Why would she hang up so abruptly? I can only wonder. Ping. Ahh the treacherous beast strikes yet again! Who am I kidding, no ones around; I can be myself. Right no ones around... No one to save me from this never ending hell. "Get it together Saeyoung... Its just work." I grumble. One last look at the cctv before I check the newest assignment. It's going to be long night...


	5. Sleepless nights

Its another sleepless night, tossing and turning throughout the unfamiliar sheets. Finally giving up on sleep you turn to your phone for entertainment. The pink is gives off indicating that someone has started a chat, opening it up you realize it's zen.

(Y/n): Hey lovely Zen!~

Zen: Hey babe

He sends a winky emoji which makes you snort in laughter,

Zen: What are you doing still up?

Zen: I'm practicing lines and rehearsing but you should get some sleep,

Zen: You wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful face.

(Y/n): I'm going to bed soon, I just have to reply to some of the emails. You wouldn't believe the stuff theyre asking me!

You lie to Zen about your sleeping habits which makes you feel slightly guilty but you brush it off fairly quickly.

Zen: Thank you again for… doing this for us. We're complete strangers yet you're so kind..

Zen: I can just tell you're perfect for this position.

Zen: With a soul that pure and kind I'm sure this party will be excellent!

(Y/n): Thanks Zen, although you're exaggerating it means allot.

Zen: But I'm not!

Zen: Oh! I should probably get going to practice some more,

Zen: Get some rest too!

(Y/n): Alright Zen you too. Night.

You log out of the chatroom, no longer feeling sleepy you pull up the laptop and check the emails, even though nobody replied at 2am in the morning.

Deciding to complete some homework for the college you're attending you start typing away.

After hours of being lost in thought, a ring tone wakes you from the trance. Taking a moment to process what's happening in the sleep deprived state, you lift the phone to your ear.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey! (Y/n) I couldn't sleep, I wasn't really expecting you to be up… Oh! I'm sorry if I woke you!"

The unexpected high voice rings through the speaker effectively waking you up.

"Yoosung… I've been awake so no worries. Don't you have morning classes?"

"Gah! You're right! I totally forgot, i was up playing LOLOL all night and I lost track of time. Speaking of which, how did you know? Nevermind! I gotta go I'll be late!".

The call ends as quick as it started and you exhale a breath of air you didn't realize you were holding in. He had a point... How did you know? A quick glance at the alarm clock shows that it's 7:46. Closing the laptop and putting it away you climb out of the ginormous bed, and trudge to the unused kitchen. It was new, having updated appliances but it was extremely dusty, having been left unattended for all these years. Opening up the fridge you let out an exasperated sigh, no food. You've been living off of the snacks you brought in your purse but your stock was gone, leaving no food for breakfast. You slide to the floor next to the cabinet and find peace in sitting silently, occasionally looking over at the window to watch the rays of light seep through the glass. A faint ping came from you phone, informing you of yet another chat. One in which you were too tired to participate in, you just wanted to sit here peacefully, listening to the faint whir of the ac. You never realized how quiet it was until all the commotion from the members and electronics were tuned off. This mightve been even relaxing if the circumstances were different. Lost in thought your mind slowly drifts a soft slumber, and your body shrinks to the hard floor, drifting until effectively curled up in a sleeping position.

Saeyoung POV:

Up all night working on cracking this stupid algorithm, but my efforts are paid off when the job is finally complete and Vanderwood stops nagging me about it. Maybe I can get a bath~ Hmm, or I could call (Y/n)… Or both! Two birds one stone! Wait, why do I want to talk to her so much? Gah I'm letting her get to me! I must go reset! Bath it is, and no phone! Must.. resist.. Okay maybe just a small text? That wouldn't hurt right? Just a simple- and my fingers already typed and sent the message before I even processed what I've done. Oh well.. too late now… Time for a bath then, I'm starting to become a Honey Buddah Chip! Not that it's bad, those chips are glorious.. I walk over to the bathroom and run the water… Why hasn't she replied yet? She normally always replies instantly…

Yoosung POV:

I look away from my screen after one of the biggest hauls I've had in a while, and notice a decent amount of sunshine in my room. Hmm I wonder what everyone else is doing right now. I should take a break, maybe after one more- no no because one will lead to twenty. I reach for my phone and dial in the newest RFA members number, she might be sleeping though. I get up from my chair and pace the room as I eagerly listen to the rings.

"Hello?" Her voice is cracking slightly, like she's still asleep and it dawns on me that I have to reply. I try to make basic conversation but I wind up rambling, God why do I do this to myself?! I get so flustered whenever I talk to any girl… Except for Jaehee but..

"-Don't you have morning classes?" Wait.. what!? I look at the time on my screen and its much later than I thought, crap! I make a hasty response I I end the call and run around to throw together my supplies. How did she know i had morning classes? I don't know maybe I've mentioned it before, but that doesn't matter, I'm gonna be late! If im late again ill get detention and if that happens I won't be able to play as much LOLOL! After grabbing my hoodie and bag I rush out the door. "And to think I was gonna stay on the phone with her…" I mumble to myself, as much as I like talking to her I must go to school. Why do I like her so much? Maybe because she reminds me of Rika… I brush away those thoughts as I run down the streets to catch the bus to school. I'll think about that later, first comes school.


	6. Conversations

You wake with a slight jolt, "What? Where- oh" the confusion settles as you remember that you fell asleep on the floor. 'I wonder what time it is' you think idly, curious but making no attempt to move from the spot you have settled yourself in.

Theres sunshine glaring through the windows so it must atleast be mid day, coming to the conclusion you make up your mind to ask Seven if you can leave to buy food. You want to… but your limbs fail you as your face meets the floor.

"Oooww," you groan in pain, "I should atlesst go to the bed." Your thoughts then move to all the emails you have to work on, resulting even more grumbles of annoyance and procrastination.

*Ping*

'Thats right it went off earlier', reaching out to the phone that is resting next to you on the floor, you recognize all the messages youve gotten, along with all the missed chatrooms. "Looks like I have allot to catch up on. Oh hey Seven messaged me nows my chance for food~"

Y/n: Oh mighty Lord Seven, I have a question

You send a text, which you immediately regret thinking it might be too weird.

707: Oooh a deciple!~~

707: I have an answer to many questions! Ask away~

Y/n: Can I order food, theres none here and in starving.

Since this is text message he responded a surprised text but if it were the chatroom, you have an inkling it wouldve been flooded with emoticons.

707: What?! Um… Im not sure ill have to talk to V.. Y/n you need to eat! Have you not been eating the whole time?

707: If i wernt so busy I would drop off some food

707: Speaking of busy

707: Duty calls!

707: Agent 707 retreating back to work! A slave to his own kind!

Y/n: Haha alright! Agent 606 will wait for orders~ Over and out!

707: Talk to you later!~

Finally putting the phone down from a rather one sided conversation you sigh, quiet filling the room once again. Still making no effort from getting off the floor, that is, until your stomach makes a loud grumble.

"So hungry ughhhh" Groaning you lay back down on the floor and stretch out your limbs, then rocking to sit back up and lift yourself off the floor.

On the way back to the bedroom- if you can call it that- after a short bathroom break, you took a glance at the clock and noted it was 3:29 in the afternoon. Time to get back to work.

After what seems like a couple hours of answering emails your phone buzzes, notifying you that its on low battery, and another chatroom has started. Lazily getting up and plugging it in, you open up the RFA app.

Yoosung: Looks like were in this together.

Yoosung: Forever alones, lets start a group

He then sends a series of crying emojis which makes you regret joining the chatroom, what on earth- oh. Theyre talking about being single.. again

707: I dont know what youre talking about Ive already been married!

Yoosung: WAHT?!

Yoosung: WOH?

707: Typos lololol. And to the love of my life, my one and only world of binary numbers!

707: 606!

Y/n: I thought I was agent 606 ;-;

Yoosung: Oh hey y/n! I didnt see you join.

707: Gah! I forgot

Seven then proceeds to send shocked emojis

Yoosung: I just remembered a party guest we can invite! They go by monogamy I think…

Y/n: Alright sounds good!

'Great more strange emails that require even stranger responses' thinking to yourself the chatroom rolls by with almost no productivity. 'I mean what did I expect its Yoosung and Seven we're talking about' your own comment makes you laugh a little, even if it might have come off harsh

707: Y/n

707: You need better sleeping habits lololol

707: I know its comfortable but sleeping on the floor is bad for your back and hygiene.

"Hes one to talk about health and hygiene, geesh why did he have to out me like that."

Y/n: Speaking of which have you reached V yet?

Yoosung: What do you need him for..?

Y/n: Im not able to eat since theres no food here, and Luciel wont let me leave ;-;

707: … No hes not replying.

707: Im sorry if I could I would bring you food!

707: But work has me tied down, and no one can go to the apartment besides me or V…

Yoosung: Geesh! Where is he at times like this? Hes practically useless.

Y/n: Yoosung… its fine, really, I ate this morning.

You tell a small lie, but atleast it might calm the boy down a little.

Yoosung: Still… you not being able to eat,

Yoosung: Thats a serious issue!

Yoosung: Seven you should let me go there! Come on this is for the health of a member!

707: I'm sorry… not without V's permission.

Yoosung: What are you his pet or something? Since when does he make good decisions, I mean look what happened to Rika!

You gasp a little, and instantly regret saying anything in the messenger. Its taking a turn for the worse.

Y/n: Yoosung! Calm down! Its fine! Really… thank you for worrying but please Im sure Seven has allot of stress as it is…

Yoosung: whatever. I have to go anyways..

Yoosung: Goodbye

Yoosung has left the chatroom

Y/n: Im sorry..

707: Its not your fault… its not like hes wrong either,

707: Anyways!

707: I shall be back, the mighty 707 shall cure agent 606's sickness! The sickness of….

707: Hunger!

Y/n: Cure super effective! Minus 90 hunger points!

707: Success! 707, over and out!

707 has left the chatroom

You log out of the very exhausting chatroom and lie back down onto the cushions of the bed, only to be disturbed of the notification of an email coming in.

"Ughhhh" groaning at the realization that its going to be another, very long night.


End file.
